


Will you still love me ?

by Jackb



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: Bruce tell Betty he is not gonna age nor die.





	Will you still love me ?

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been inspired by the song : Lana del Rey - Young and Beautiful

The day had been rainy. Water was gorging the street and Betty and Bruce were fully soak when they enterred the small temporary appartement they took two week ago. They might have to quit it soon, but the mood wasn’t focalized on this matter. It was playful.

 

Both were giggling and taking their breath back after they had to run four block to arrive. The day had been particulary calm and gentle.

 

“Wait a sec.” Bruce said whiles trotting to the bathroom to take a towel. He came back and rubbed the clothe on Betty to dry her hair, face and neck.

“Holy shit I’m wet to the bones.”

“Well since your bones are always wet, I would say it’s a good thing.”

Both laughed.

“I could do this with you until my last day.” She said.

“What being cold ?”

“Running with you, be with you, spend my time with you.”

“It’s not safe.” His voice droped as the ambiance got heavier.

“I don’t care.”

 

He hesitated. There were something he wanted to tell her for a long time but never know how to put this into words. Still he had to tell her.

 

“You.. You know.”

“Hmm ?”

“I don’t age.”

“What do you mean ?” She asked with light curiosity in her voice as she took the towel to dry Bruce back.

“My cell doesn’t age, I’m not gonna grow old, and I don’t think I can die either, The Hulk is.. kind of hm indestructible.”

“Maybe you haven’t found something strong enough to put him in difficulty.”

“Maybe.. but I think we hardly saw a very small percentage of his potential.”

“Why are you telling me that ?” She said a little more grave now. the discussion didn’t prevent her from changing to dry clothes.

“I might.. I won’t be able to age with you.” He said with pain in his voice.

“So ?”

“Betty, I can’t have children either. we can’t create a familly and be normal.”

“You can’t have your own children doesn’t mean we can’t be parent, adoption is a thing if we want children Bruce.”

“That’s not wha..”

“I know what you mean Bruce, stop, that’s bullshit, don’t do like my father trying to talk me out of you.”

“I don’t.”

“You do. Do you want us to stop ?”

“No, but I can’t denie the fact that I will give you a life that is not what you want.”

“You don’t know what I want.” She cutted him.

“You know what I mean.” He snapped back.

Betty got closer to him and helped him remove the button of his shirt.

“I’m going to get old and die, and you will keep your face and outlive me. That’s a fact. We might be on the run for the rest of our lives, I might be in danger, we might never be able to create a familly, but I don’t care. I want to stay with you, I want to be with you, no matter what. The question is, will you still love me ?”

“Of course.”

“Even if I become old, full of wrinkles ? Even if I have trouble to move because of my age ? Would you stay by my side when I’m dying ? Hold my hand and kiss me ? That’s the real question. That’s the only thing that I want to know. Would you stay with me even when I become old and ugly ?”

Bruce took betty hands in his and kissed them.

“What do you think I would do ?” He asked his tear staining his voice.

“I think you will.”

Bruce fallen on his knees and hugged her tight, his face lost on her stomach. She hugged back, strocking gently his still wet hair.

“I know you will.” She added with her loving voice.

After a time he got up and lifted her.

“I love you, I will always love you. I will always be by your side, no matter what happens. But I’m not safe, you should be with someone else, someone that doesn’t put you in danger.”

“I don’t want to be with someone else. It with you I wanna be with. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

**End.**


End file.
